Conventionally, in the case where a plurality of elevators are concentratedly disposed as one group, a group administrative controlling apparatus is used in which passengers who come to an elevator hall manipulate hall call buttons provided commonly for the group of elevators so that the call is registered, and a cage to respond to the call is selected and allocated.
Recently, it is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Jikkai-Sho No. 55-46480) that, in order to enhance convenience for the passengers, the passenger who comes to the elevator hall is detected without the passenger's manipulation of the hall call button and a hall call in a predetermined direction is registered. Also, a group administrative controlling apparatus is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Tokkai-Hei No. 1-203185), which is characterized in that, when the passenger who comes to the elevator hall is detected, a predetermined call is tentatively registered, the cage to respond to the call is selected and allocated, and doors are opened when the cage to respond thereto is stopped or as soon as the cage has been stopped, whereby the cage that will respond to the call is notice early by the passenger.
However, the passenger who comes to the elevator hall does not always register the call in the predetermined direction. There are cases where the predetermined direction is different from a direction in which the passenger would like to go. There is a fear that the passenger would get on a wrong cage when the doors are opened. Also, since the call for the direction in which the passenger would like to go is not registered even if the passenger waits for the cage for a very long time, there is a case where the cage could not be called. Furthermore, in such a case, there is a problem in which an unnecessary call is registered in allotting the cage by the group administrative controlling apparatus so that the service of the group of the elevators would be worse.
Also, all the people who come to the elevator hall are not the passengers for the elevators, and there is a case where some people leave the elevator hall without getting on the elevators. If the predetermined call is registered in such a case, the elevator is called in spite of the fact that no passenger uses the elevator. For a while, the elevator stops at that floor with the doors open. As a result, the operation efficiency of the elevators is deteriorated, and the waiting time for other passengers is elongated, resulting in deterioration of the service of the group of the elevators.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an administrative controlling apparatus for elevators, in which the directions which are registered by the passengers who come to the elevator hall are learned so that an optimum tentative registration is intended, and at the same time the tentative registration is corrected by the buttons manipulated by the passengers, if necessary, whereby the passengers' waiting time is shortened, and the operation efficiency of all the group of elevators is enhanced so that the service for all the users may be enhanced.
Also, another object of the invention is to provide an administrative controlling apparatus for elevators which may ensure the like effect even if the invention is applied not only to the group of elevators but also a single elevator.